Episode 76
is the seventy-sixth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the thirteenth episode of the fourth season. Summary While Nighteye's group is encountering Overhaul, Ryukyu's team and the police manage to restrain Rikiya Katsukame. However, a Quirk boosting drug given to him by Mimic allows Rikiya to inhale the girl's stamina and wear them out. The villain breaks free from his restraints and re-engages the Dragoon Hero. Froppy and Uravity have had their stamina drained and can't stand. Ryukyu and Nejire fight on using their abilities together until the drug wears out. Suddenly, Deku appears to tell Uravity exactly where the enemy is beneath them. Ryukyu drags Rikiya into the air after Ochaco floats him. Froppy helps guide her mentor and Nejire prepares to help because despite their low stamina, the girls know they must go Plus Ultra! Nejire blasts everyone into the underground labyrinth, surprising Deku underground. In reality, Himiko disguised herself as Izuku to lead Ryukyu's group to Overhaul. Twice and Himiko used a double of Compress to dig them up to street level and they order the double to secure Eri alone. Ryukyu notices the League of Villains but the girls are more concerned with Nighteye's critical condition. While they look after Sir Nighteye, Deku goes after Overhaul in an attempt to rescue Eri. Overhaul creates stone pillars with his Quirk that rapidly rise him to the surface with Eri. Eri notices Lemillion's cape flying through the air and is reminded of everyone's desire to save her. She realizes they won't give up even if it costs them their lives and decides she must do her best to help them so no one gets hurt. She reaches out for Lemillion's cape and her powers awaken, with her horn glowing bright gold. In the past, Kai Chisaki learned from the Boss that Eri's mutation erased her father and made her mother abandon her. The Boss asked Kai to study Eri's power because he thought they were similar. However, Eri's curse is something entirely different. Kai discovered that this ability is a Quirk that rewinds. Eri rewinds Overhaul back to his normal form before he fused with Shin Nemoto. She grabs onto Lemillion's cape and jumps out to embrace Deku. Determined to rescue Eri, Deku jumps through the air and reaches out to her until she finally leaps into his kind arms. He promises to never let her go again. Overhaul tries to attack them, surprised that Eri was able to unleash her power without her knowing how it works. Attempting to counterattack, Deku loses control of his power and breaks apart Overhaul's pillars using a massive shockwave that sends Deku and Eri high into the air. Confused, Izuku realizes that he accidentally went overboard and launched himself into the air. However, he's not injured despite using 100% of One For All. Obsessed with seeing his plan through until the end, Overhaul heals his injuries and merges his own body with Rikiya Katsukame's. Nighteye claims he will go after Izuku and kill him to get Eri back as his Foresight has dictated. Despite her exhaustion as well as the horrible revelation, Ochaco still wishes to try and help Izuku. Nighteye asks Froppy to help Mirio while Ryukyu and Uravity help him to the surface. Meanwhile, Izuku lands and figures out that Eri's power is what healed his injuries before he ever knew they happened. Overhaul appears before them in an even more monstrous form than before. He tells Izuku that Eri's Quirk will annihilate him if he continues to hold onto her and demands he hand her over. Deku refuses and claims Eri's Quirk is an incredibly kind one, one that healed him. He understands how Eri's Quirk affects his body and believes if he accumulates injuries at an even greater speed, then he won't be rewound out of existence. Instead, Eri's Quirk allows Deku to access One For All 100% indefinitely. Overhaul recalls studying and understanding Eri's Quirk. He used it to create bullets that could destroy hero society and restore the natural order. He believes himself to be the only one to understand Eri's value and demands her back. Overhaul tries to use his new form to overwhelm Izuku, but at 100% full power, Deku sends the monstrous villain reeling into the air with a single kick. Underground, Ryukyu deals with Compress's clone and allows Uravity to float Sir Nighteye up to the street. While soaring through the air with his newfound power, he notices Eri's power growing stronger. She can't control it, much like Izuku when he first used One For All. As Overhaul reels back from Izuku's attack, he recalls the Boss's constant disapproval of his plans. Kai wanted to restore the Yakuza using the Quirk Killer Bullets to create a monopoly on Quirks themselves. He wishes to repay the Boss, but even so, he's refused at every turn. Left with no other choice, Overhaul took on a villain's life and decided to force the old man to "sit back and relax". No matter the cost, Kai is determined to restore the Yakuza to power. Overhaul believes that people like the Boss and Izuku never see the larger picture. He demands Izuku stay out of the way and tries to attack again, but Deku is far too fast. Deku asks how he can call himself a hero if can't save one small girl right in front of him. Without giving Overhaul a chance to heal himself, Deku unleashes a barrage of blows and finishes off his opponent with a powerful smash at 100%. Nighteye and Uravity reach the surface, surprised to see Deku victorious. Sir Nighteye realizes the future he saw is gone, and Deku has truly twisted fate. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Shie Hassaikai Raid **Ryukyu Squad vs. Rikiya Katsukame (concluded) **Deku vs. Overhaul Anime and Manga Differences *The anime cuts the flashback that shows a young Kai reflecting on the origin of the Quirks. *Civilians who try to protect themselves while their homes are destroyed by Overhaul do not appear. Trivia Site Navigation fr:Épisode 76 pl:Odcinek 76